A Stranger I Love You
by Cristin K.L
Summary: !Happy Valentine, chicos!. Sakura caminaba traquilamente hacia su casa, dos rubios, un pelirrojo y azabache hacian de su dia 14 de febrero el mas raro de todos. Su suegra la vio semidesnuda con pose sugerente y con los dejes de 'reciente mejor orgasmo de la vida' en su cara. SxS.


**La historia me pertenece, escrito solamente con fin de entretenimiento, NO LUCRO.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**.**.**.**

**One-shot**

**.**.**.**

**A Stranger****I Love You**

**.**.**

**.**

Escuchando su canción favorita con los audífonos -recién estrenados- de color rosa –su favorito. Eran las dos de la tarde y caminaba por la acera para llegar a su casa, como era costumbre; pasaba primero por la mansión de los Namikaze, en el balcón con elegantes flores vio a Kushina-san sentada en una mesita tomando té mientras le hacía de la mano saludándola. Respetuosa la imito siguiendo su camino, cruzo la calle, ahora pasaba por la mansión de los Uchiha, de reojo reviso la mansión en busca de un azabache malhumorado, pero en vez de eso, en unas de las gigantes ventanas encontró a una Mikoto, arreglando un bonito vestido veraniego, su expresión era de concentración total, mientras retaba a su modelo que se quedara quieto, que era nada más y nada menos que Itachi, con expresión de mala leche gruñía por los pinchazos de su madre.

Mikoto la vio saludándola alegremente mientras Itachi exclamaba enrojecido de la vergüenza escondiéndose tras las faldas rosadas del vestido. Sonrió divertida saludándolos, ya molestaría a Itachi después.

Siguió su camino tarareando la parte favorita de su canción. Un jalón de su media negra le hizo mirar el piso, sonriendo contenta, encontrarse con la mascota de su hiperactivo amigo rubio. Acaricio su cabeza recibiendo un gesto/gruñido adorable del perrito.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la casa?.- y como si fuera posible el perrito la miro con los ojitos de súplica, como si se allá fugado del instituto no queriendo que le chismorree a mama. O en este caso papa. Sonrío cómplice rascándole la cabecita.- No diré nada. Pero ve con cuidado si algo te pasa no me lo perdonaría, mucho menos él.- el perrito asintió.- Kurama, llévala a un lugar bonito, se caballeroso. Entendiste.- Kurama ladro alzando su patita y meneando la colita. Sonrió despidiendo la mano.

Dentro poco abría Kuramita's muy bonitos y tiernos.

Acomodo su media ya que estaba acuclillada. Y siguió su camino, cruzo otra vez la calle, llegando a su destino, pero una voz varonil y un cuerpo masculino la intersecto.

\- Rosadita, rosadita..- mirándome de pies a cabeza como queriéndome comer. Fruncí los labios.

\- Rojito, rojito..-ahora era yo que lo miraba de pies a cabeza pero con desagrado.

Sonrió, sin ofenderse. Era normal, siempre era lo mismo. Cada dos días de la semana me lo encontraba o intersectaba en mi camino. Ya sea sola o acompañada siempre se metía. Y recordó la vez que era acompañada por sus dos mejores amigos, y el pelirrojo se cruzó en su camino diciendo una sarta de idioteces celosas, recibiendo puñetazos patadas e insultos de los chicos que eran bien correspondidos por el rojito. Suspiro, después tuvo que llevarlos a la casa y curarlos a los tres. Un cumplido por parte del rubio, un hmp parte del pelinegro y unos halagos y toqueteos indecentes por parte del pelirrojo dando rienda suelta a otra batalla campal en la sala. Dejándola castigada toda la semana sin salir.

\- ¿Rosadita, sabes que día es hoy?.- pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos, poniéndola incomoda por la penetrante mirada que le daba.

\- Eh? Mmmm día de; jode a Sakura por 5 minutos.

La mala cara de Sasori le dijo lo contrario.

Y supo que no era la correcta.

Suspiro cansina. Metiendo las manos en la sudadera gris volteando la mirada.

-NO, NO y NO.

Por primera vez Sasori la miro seriamente.

\- Como NO vas a saber que día es hoy?!

Negó con la cabeza.

De pronto exclamo ingeniosa.

-Hoy sábado...

Sasori la miro con alegría.

-Entonces...-Sasori le hizo señas a que continuara.

Sonrió cálidamente.- que hoy toca… !Party en casa de la cerda!

¡Pos!

Sasori se había pegado contra el poste.

-Sasori! Detente!

-A veces eres muy despistada, Sakura. O muy tonta.

Susurro lo último.

-Saso-

-Sakura, me haría un enorme placer que salieras conmigo hoy.

\- Pervertido.

-Eh?

-No, no voy a salir contigo. Ni que estuviera loca para darte placer. Para eso tengo que salir contigo, conocerte, tener confianza, y todo lo demás.

Sasori se dio otra vez contra el muro.

\- No "esa" clase de placer. Si no...

\- Sakura-chan!

Y Sakura solo vio como una mancha rubia lanzaba a Sasori, estrellándolo donde sea que haya ido a parar.

-Naruto! Ino!

-Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Dijeron a la vez haciéndome trastabillar por el tremendo chillido que dieron.

-¿Qué es?...-respondí con mal gesto de disgusto.

-¿Entonces aceptas?!

Dijeron nuevamente coordinados.

-Solo si me conviene.

Los rubios la miraron con mala cara.

Luego se miraron con ¿acuerdo?

Naruto suspiro pasándose una mano por el desordenado cabello esquivando la mirar con ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Toma.- Ino le extendió un celular.

Miro con extrañeza el móvil, luego a Ino, después a Naruto. Y otra vez el móvil, después Ino y luego Naruto. Y así repitió dos veces más y la rubia hablo.

\- Llama a Hinata y dile que vaya a la feria.-comenzó la rubia mientras tiraba miraditas furtivas al rubio.- veras... Emm, es un favor de mi hermano. Se enteró que había llegado de su viaje ayer y bueno me pidió ayuda para darle algo especial a Hinata. Ya sabes justo es un día importante para todos las parejas y... !Ya deja de poner cara de estreñida! Se te esta contagiando lo de Sasuke-kun.

\- Sakura-chan! Por favor, llámala y convéncela.

\- Porque no la llamas tú.- la curiosidad le picaba la lengua.

Naruto se puso más tieso que una tabla.

-Y-yyyoooo y-yo-

\- Yaaa...

\- Ash! Naruto está enamorado de Hinata.

Tiro Ino desparramando los brazos por todos los lados.

Naruto la fulmino con la mirada, estaba más rojo que un tomate.

Y yo aburrida, bostece.

Y yo que pensaba que era otra cosa mejor.

Esa ya me lo sabía.

\- Es historia antigua.- hice un gesto con la mano despreocupada, sin importismo. Y seguía mi camino buscando las llaves de la casa, abriendo la puerta. Me hice a un lado para que el dúo amarillo entrase.

\- Eres una desconsiderada hermana.

\- Hayyy yaaa! Como si nadie lo supieran.

Naruto sonrojado hizo un puchero molesto. Se lo veía adorable.

Sonriente como niña pequeña estire sus cachetes.

\- Ju ju! Toda la población sabe que se gustan. Quien no lo sepa es un idiota.

Naruto- todavía jugaba con sus cachetes- respondió.- yo no lo shabia, Shakura-chain.

Alcé una ceja, divertida.- ¿Enserio?

\- si Saakura-chann, wuuaaaa.

Y Naruto me moqueo.

.

.

Un timbre.

Dos timbre.

Tres timbre.

Cuatro timbre.

No creo que vaya a contestar.

-Seguro es el correcto.-cogiendo el pedacito de papel que tenía el tan afanado número de la Hyuga.

\- Si es el correcto, Sakura-chan. Me lo dio su primo.

\- Itachi.-dijo Ino sorprendida y levemente sonrojada.

\- No! El otro!.

\- Sasuke-kun... -mencione sorprendida y dudosa que le haya dado el número. Es más...-fuiste una semana niñera de él, o le hiciste los deberes para que él te diera el numero.- mirándolo receloso. Ganándome una mirada de espanto por parte de él. Ino exclamo sorprendida con una mano en el pecho.

\- ¿qué te pasa!? Cómo crees?! Ni loco, por muy desesperado que este nunca haría algo así. Mucho menos con el teme. Y deja de mirarme así.- Reclamó a la rubia que asustada por casi se va atrás, pero de imaginarse a su hermano siendo niñera del Uchiha.

\- Pobre Sasuke-kun siendo tú el niñero lo mandas al hospital lo que canta el gallo.

\- Además no creo que a Sasuke-kun le gustaría arruinar sus excelentes calificaciones.

\- Eh? Si también creo lo mismo...- dijo pasivo Naruto sin coger las indirectas.

Segundos después.

\- Que quisiste decir con eso, Sakura-chan?!.

Y Me golpeé la cabeza contra el mesón.

\- Si serás Naruto.-siseo todavía con mi cara en el mesón.

\- Te contesto.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Intenta de nuevo, posiblemente marcaste mal.-propuso Ino, y marque de nuevo.

Silencio.

Los ojos de Naruto miraban esperanzados juntos con los cansados e irritados ojos de Ino, el móvil.

Un timbre.

Alce una ceja.

Dos timbre.

Nadie se movía.

Tres timbre.

Nadie se iba.

Cuatro timbre.

Suspire con cansancio. Con estos rubios uno se muere.

-Yo voy.

Cinco timbres.

Ante la miraba extraña de los rubios. Sasuke miraba con pereza y deje de fastidio (que realmente no sé porque) a los rubios.

...seis timbres.

\- Que haces aquí teme, no tenías trabajo empresarial. Al igual que tu hermano.

\- Que te importa, dobe. Mejor organiza la velada de la noche que reservaste en la terraza de la Suite Grand para la Hyuga, conociéndote sale un desastre.-dándole esa sonrisita marca Uchiha.

Naruto gruño, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Siete timbres.

\- Sasuke-kun.- lo llame, todavía estaba en pasillo que conectaba al living. Se acercó con una penetrante mirada.

\- Dime.- susurro, sus pupilas negras chocó con mis jades. Una mano me apreso por el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza.

\- A-ann eh?.- me mordí el labio inferior. Donde coño estaban mis palabras. Parecía gaga enfrente del pelinegro sexy. Y más ahora que se relamía los labios mirándola hambriento.

\- Te comió la lengua el ratón. Sa-ku-ra.- su otra mano me apreso en la cintura. Acercando su cálido cuerpo.

\- Te ves sexy tartamudeando. A si como en la cama es mil veces mejor.-ronroneando en mi oído. Mandándome oleadas eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo. Gemí, cuando una lengua invadió sin pudor alguno mi odio.

\- Me pones duro, Sakura-chan.-soplo en mi sensible oído. Uniendo mi sexo en su hombría.

Oh Kami, podía sentir lo bien levantado que estaba.

Trago duro. Por qué a ella. Gusto en este momento. En esta circunstancia.

Circunstancia...

Oh claro, se había olvidado de Hinata.

\- Sasuke-kun, por casualidad tienes el número de Hinata.

Mirándolo esperanzada, olvidándose del adonis que La quería poseer.

Sasuke con su labio superior hizo una mueca de desagrado.

\- De verdad matates la pasión, molestia. Justo ahora que quiero darte duro hasta el amanecer, se te ocurre sacar eso. No jodas.

Alejándose del frágil cuerpo, sintiendo el frio rodeándole de nuevo.

\- No seas a si Sasuke-kun. Es de suma emergencia que me lo des.

\- El número o sexo desenfrenado.

-Sasuke- kun!

Enrojeciendo hasta la medula. Sasuke rodo los ojos.

\- Ya! Hacer el amor, aunque da lo mismo cuando te cojo, te pones cachonda pidiendo más. Dándote el mejor sexo desenfrenado de tu vida, con diferentes posiciones y formas cada día.

Enrojecida la pelirrosa exclamo un 'basta' metiendo su mano en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón del azache sacando el móvil.

-Atrevida.- le murmuro Sasuke mientras ella buscaba el número de la hyuga.- no sé porque te da pena que diga esas cosas, cuando es la pura verdad.

\- Se llaman intimidades. Por lo cual no debes decirlo libremente.-marcando el número sintiendo todavía el ligero ardor de sus mejillas.

\- Quien va escuchar, ni que haya gritado.-

\- Dúo de rubios con don de Superman.

\- Tsk!.- metiendo la mano en los bolsillos dando una imagen modelo de portada de playboy. Dios, Y a ese cuerazo se tiraba todos los días a todas horas.

Era una maldita desgracia afortunada.

Se mordió el labio superior. Llamando a la Hyuga.

\- Hola, quien habla.

Una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura suspiro, no un suspiro cualquiera, sino uno erótico.

El muy maldito playboy había puesto su mano- la cual había tenido el móvil- en su virilidad. Subiendo y bajándola. Podía sentir como su pene se agrandaba a medida de las suaves caricias.

La cara del Uchiha era una delicia, hacia leve gestos de placer sacando leves ronroneos de excitación.

\- Hola. Hay alguien ahí. Hola, responda.

Y se estrelló literalmente. Había- por segunda vez por culpa de su gatito pelinegro favorito-olvidado por completo a la hyuga.

Sin quitar la mano, disfrutando de la cara del pelinegro. Contesto.- Hyuga Hinata...

\- Si con ella.

\- Habla Haruno Sakuraah!

La otra mano de libre de Sasuke había desabrochado el pantalón sacando su pene ya totalmente rígido, palpitante para ella.

Trago duro, lamiéndose los labios.

Que generosa fue en la otra vida para darle tal hombre con esos dotes a una alma humilde/descarriada como ella.

-Haruno Sakura, amiga de Ino y de Na-naru-to-kun.

Y otro estrellado más fuerte la azoto. Había olvidado- por culpa de su gatito salvaje- al par de rubios que estaban en el living esperando por ella y con los desesperados que son podrían verlos en esas circunstancias.

\- Ssii, soy yo necesito un favor.

Hablaba rápidamente. Sasuke hacia maravillas con su mano. Sintiendo toda la textura, ancho, grosor y palpitante pene.

A eso otorgándole los ronroneos y gruñiditos de placer que salían de su caliente boca combinando perfectamente con los gestos placenteros de su cara.

Era la imagen más jodidamente erótica, que haya visto en su vida.

Sssa'uurrraahh

Gimiendo mi nombre, aumentando las rápidas y certeras envestidas de mi mamo. Ya estaba por llegar. Y lo iba ayudar.

Sosteniendo el móvil entre el cuello y hombro, mientras su mano jugaba con los testículos.

Sacándole más jadeos. Gotitas de sudor perlaban su rostro. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos liberando gemidos y su mirada ónix puesta en su masturbado sexo.

\- Puedes hacérmelo sí o no.- pregunte más para Sasuke que para la Hyuga, que me travesó con sus ónices hambrientos inyectados de lujuria.

Asintió entendiendo el mensaje.

Envistió con más fuerza.

-Sakura-san que favor es? Dígamelo por favor? Si está en problemas la ayudare?

Si está en problemas, claro que lo está. Pero con justo sería castigada.

\- Mejor veámonos en la feria. A las...- espera no sabía a qué hora tenía que ir. Esos rubios...- te parece a las 7 pm.

Vio como Sasuke apretaba los dientes. Y no lo pudo resistir.

\- A las 7Pm será. Nos vemos haya. Y que sea con ropa formal.-colgó. El teléfono cayó al igual que su cordura. Tirándose a Sasuke enrollándose en la cadera sintiendo las manos de él rebuscar su sexo. Correspondió al demandante beso. Sus lenguas batallaban enroscándose sintiendo el dulzón mentolado de su aliento. Y De pronto algo la lleno por completo.

Era su pene dentro de ella. Llegando hasta lo más profundo de ser.

Sintiendo la gloria.

Jadeo. Gemio. Suspiro. Arañando el cuerpo sudoroso, masculino y trabajado de su hombre.

Las embestidas eran profundas y certeras. A veces profundas y circulares. Lentas y rápidas.

Estaba por tocar el cielo.

La ardiente mano de él masajeo su seno piñizcando su pezón y de un jalón su pierna derecha ya estaba reposando en el hombro del pelinegro mientras la otra todavía era levemente enroscada en la cadera.

\- M-MI sak'rrraa ya casi.

\- Sasssuk'nnnn...ahh! Te-

\- Eres tan caliente. Húmeda. Estrecha.

\- Ahhh! Sasuke-kunnn

\- Ah!

Había toca el cielo. Visto a los ángeles y a los santos sonriéndola. Todo era luces de mil colores. Como fuegos artificiales. Hasta parecía que volaba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Al igual que su gatito recargaba su frente en el hombro adolorido- que la había mordido para no gritar en el momento del orgasmo- regulando la respiración sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Eso de seguro.

¡Plaz!

\- Sasuke?

\- Sakura?

\- Itachi!

\- Naruto!

\- Sra. Mikoto!

\- Ino!

\- Teme!

\- Frentesota!

Oh no!, eso era la peor vergüenza de su vida. Pillados en el momento de un maravilloso clímax con su sexy gatito.

Su suegra. La vio semidesnuda con pose sugerente. Con los dejes de 'reciente mejor orgasmo de la vida' en su cara.

!Joder!

¡Mil veces joder!.

\- Sakura, deja de moverte.-rugió/gruñó Sasuke escondido en el hueco del hombro de ella. Sabía que el Uchiha estaba avergonzado, podía ser un sucio y semental a la hora del sexo o antes de hacer el amor. Pero era humano después de todo. Y que tu mama y hermano te vean en esas fachas. Era súper vergonzoso. Así que tapo su cara inclinado su cabeza hacia abajo, donde el pelo rosa también la tapaba.

\- Todavía no salgo de tu interior.- susurro mordisqueando su cuello. Se Respingo, sintiendo como su pene se despertaba en el interior de ella.

\- Detente...-susurro entrecortada. Da gracia a todos los santos que lo hicieron con ropa.

\- Mi hijito es todo un hombre.- escucho a Mikoto lloriquear de alegría.

\- Que suertudo otôto.- felicito Itachi disfrutando del espectáculo.-lindo regalito de San Valentín le distes.

\- Digno de un Uchiha.-completo Mikoto llorando como magdalena.

\- ¡Teme pervertido!. ¡No podías esperarte para más tarde, Sakura-chan tenía una importante misión que completar.- le reclamó molesto sin fijarse-importarle- en la posición que estaban.

\- Usuratonkachi.-respondió molesto acurrucándose más en su hombro. Sin dejar de abrasarla.

\- Sra. Mikoto, de verdad disculpe esta escena que le hecho pasar. No fue mi culpa.

\- noooo eso SI lo notamos. Y bien que lo disfrutaste, Frentesota.

Bien escondidito te lo tenías.

Señaló picara escondiendo una sonrisita traviesa con su mano.

\- ! Ino!

\- Voy a ser abuela!.- exclamo de pronto Mikoto mirando un punto perdido rodeada de brillitos principescos.

\- ! que mierda!.- alzando el rostro sorprendida.

\- ! voy a ser tío!

\- ! yo tía!

-!yo tío tambien'ttebayo!

Donde mierda sacaban eso. Oigan les estoy hablando.

Era imposible, Mikoto lloriqueaba fantaseando felizmente, Itachi e Ino se iban sonriendo cómplices. Naruto recogía su teléfono con asco exclamando algo 'y ahora que hare'ttebayo', pero salió corriendo al visualizar a Kakashi-sensei pasar por la acera. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspire cansada.

Esos no tenían remedio.

Sa-ku-ra...

Gimió.

Sasuke besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello moviéndose lento.

\- Eres insatisfecho, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hmp, me gusta estar en ti.

Así que la idea de niños?.

Gemí en respuestas. El condenado había aumentado las envestidas.

\- No sé de donde lo haya sacado tu mama.

\- Hmp, de seguro Itachi le digo algo.

Lo miro confuso.

\- Estaba en la cocina envolviendo tu regalo, bueno nunca logre hacerlo. La señora Mimí-san salía del baño con un paquetito color celeste, lo dejo en el mesón a lado de tu regalo...ah! Mmmm.

Hablar mientras cogíamos como ninfómanos era jodidamente delicioso.

\- Sas-suke...continu-aahh.- agarrándolo del pelo. Sacándole un ronco gruñido. Estaba por llegar al segundo o el tercero maravilloso orgasmo.

\- P-Pero Itachi lo vio y bueno. Creo lo confundió.

\- Pero como su-supo que era yo.

\- La tarjetita que te mande estaba sobre el regalo. Ahh! Mierda Sakura estás muy estrecha. ! Me vengo!

Sasuke-kun te amo.

Apremiándolo con un fogoso beso.

Como amaba a ese hombre.

.

.

.

Y dónde está mi regalo.

Regalo?

Asentí como niña pequeña.- Si, mi regalo.

\- Ya te lo di.

Parpadee confusa, no recordaba cuando.

\- Eh?

Sasuke ladeo su cara con un leve rubor.

\- Tsk!, en el momento que fuimos visto. Estabas disculpándote y aproveche en ponértelo. Te queda bien.

Viendo mi cuello. Para después repartir tiernos besos.

Era hermoso. Un collar de plata fina, formado por diminutas estrellitas que se unían formando el collar teniendo el digen del clan Uchiha.

\- Ahora sabrán de quien eres, Sakura.-delineando con su dedo índice mi rostro. Su tacto era delicado. Estaba estupefacta. No sabía que decir.

\- Es hermoso.-

\- Hmp?.

Levante la vista su cara mostraba algo más. Suspiro señalando mi mano derecha.

Y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

\- No lo tomes así, solo.- me dijo adivinando el pensamiento.- es muy pronto para casarnos? Verdad? Tu estas por graduarte. Yo recién estoy comenzando mi carrera. Además de que trabajo en la empresa casi todo el día.-posesionándose entre sus piernas recostando su cabeza en medio de los senos, aspiro.-siempre hueles también.-haciéndola sonrojar. Acaricio la espalda desnuda de él.- hasta que estemos estables y listos para formar una familia, te casaras conmigo.

Un Momento tranquilo, acaramelado. Después del sexo alocado, desenfrenado.

Siempre era así. El podía ser frio con las personas, hasta huraño. Pero con ella era otra cosa, era gentil, amable, lindo, romántico, tierno, como ahora, protector, cuidadoso.

Sonrió, posiblemente el no quería que se casasen, todavía, pero más él que ella tenía planeado casarse en futuro no muy lejano. Sonrió aún más.

\- Sakura, ahora eres solo mía. Aunque siempre lo fuiste. Abrazándola Y restregándose en sus senos.

\- eres un pervertido.-

Sus ojos ónices chocaron con sus jades.

Pasaron segundos que parecieron horas.

\- Te amo.-soltó sin más Sasuke.-como no tienes idea.-confeso con miedo en su mirada.-A veces tengo miedo que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo. Alguien que sea menos gélido. Más demostrativo frente de los demás. Mas...tu.

Mi risa inundo la sala.

Ok, esa día había sido el más raro, rarísimo, de su vida.

Sasuke, diciendo esas cosas.

\- Me han cambiado a mi Sasuke.-riendo con ganas por la mirada lanzadora de "estoy a hablando enserio".- Te amo, tal y como eres. No necesito un hombre soso, que me lama el culo donde vaya.

\- Eso seria acosador.- divertido, acercando su cara. Dándole un beso esquinal.- Eres mía. Te amo, Sakura-chan.

Te amo, Sasuke-kun. Siempre te amare. Mi hombre perfecto.-

.

\- Sa-k'ra...-oh, oh peligro.

\- Por décima vez mama deberías dejar de cogerme como tu modelo.-reprocho Itachi siendo magistralmente ignorado por Mikoto. Que contenta acomodaba el vestido veraniego a Sakura.

La risa de Kushina junto a su hijo-que llego justo a tiempo a su cita, gracias a Kakashi, descubrieron que el número que Neji le dio al rubio está mal, gracias a Ino que la encontró junto con Itachi muy acaramelados le dieron el número correcto- Se burlaban de la desgracias de Itachi que enojado los fulminaba con la mirada made in Uchiha.

\- Modelito de mama, no Itachi?.-comento Sasuke que recién llegaba de la U. Encontrándose con la maravilla imagen de Sakura en ese lindo vestido veraniego.

Algunas posiciones de como quitarle el vestido, lo ponían duro.

\- Sakura, debemos hablar.

Oh, Oh, conocía ese tono. Desde que la menciono cuando entro. Y lo que harían no era específicamente hablar.

Ahhh! Más rápido Sas'ke-**knnn**.-enterrando sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches.

Sasuke ronroneo alzando su cabeza lamiéndose sensualmente los labios.- me encantan tu sabor.-saboreando los fluidos vaginales que chorreaban entre sus dedos mirándola lujurioso.

Sonrojada gimió por la imagen.

Tuvo que ser muy pero muy caritativa en su otra vida para tener a un adonis de ese calibre entre sus piernas mirándola como si fuera la joya más hermosa que haya visto en la vida.

\- Y no me arrepiento.

\- Arrepentirte de qué?

\- De que me hagas el amor día y noche como un loco pervertido. De que con una mirada tuya me basta para dejarme a tu merced. De que una sonrisa me derrita por completo. De que una caricia me haga desearte como a ningún otro hombre. De que un simple detalle me haga la mujer más feliz del planeta. De un te quiero a un te amo después de vernos o hacer el amor me haga preguntar por yo, y no otra, porque una chica tan poco común este con un hombre tan guapo y sexy, proveniente de unas de las familias más influyentes y poderosas que hay. Y que a cualquier mujer desearía tener, un hombre perfecto.

Derramando lagrimas a cada vez que hablaba. Sasuke solo la miraba todavía arrodillado

Pasaron minutos, minutos que Sasuke la miraba sin decirle nada. Tal vez reflexiono sus palabras y supo que era la verdad.

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del pelinegro. Pasándose una mano por su alborotado cabello.

\- Puedes que tengas razón, puedo estar con la mujer más hermosa del planeta, aunque alguien como yo es fácil conseguir presas de proporciones dignas. Con cabello largo rizado, senos exuberantes y nalgas proporcionadas.- con cada que describía el chico una tonelada le caía a Sakura sobre sus hombros. Ella no tenía nada de eso. Es más sus senos eran de tamaño promedio sus pompis también. Aunque no faltaba chicos en su academia que le decían que tenía el culo más lindo que hayan visto jamás.

\- Pero no. Yo no quiero a esas mujeres exuberantes, llena de silicona y maquillaje. Yo solo deseo a alguien en especial, a esa mujer que me hipnotizo con sus ojos. Que la primera vez que los vi, pensé que era lo más hermoso que haya visto nunca. Su cabello de un extraño color, pero muy bonito a mi punto de vista, combina perfectamente con sus iris jades. Tan rebelde por las mañanas pero tan lacio y suave por el resto del día. Su nariz pequeña y respingada que se pone roja cuan cumplido le tiran, haciendo juego con sus lisas mejillas sonrojadas. Sus labios, Kami sus labios, son tan deliciosos, suaves, hermosos y carnosos, que al ser besados pasan de rosados a rojo. Eso fue unos de los primeros que me tentaron cuando la vi. Oh mi hablar de su cuerpo es tan… tan erótico. Sus senos abarcan perfectamente en mis manos, ahora ya no tanto, han crecido, sus pezones rosados dulces y suaves, su cintura tan definida que me vuelve loco de solo pensarlo, su vientre liso, sus piernas son sensuales que dan ganas perderse en ellas, y su trasero tan sublime, redondito y firme, el mejor culo que eh visto nunca. Y su piel tan suave como la seda, que cuando la acaricio me dan ganas de fundirme con ella. Sin importar como, una mirada basto para enamorarme, una caricia para volverme loco, una sonrisa para protegerla, y un beso para amarte toda la eternidad. Haruno Sakura te deseo como un pervertido de primera, te amo cual loco este y daría mi vida sin pensarlo.

Te amo.

Termino Sasuke limpiando las lágrimas rebeldes del rostro de Sakura.-Deja de llorar. Pareces mujer embarazada.

Sacándole una sonrisita.-has hablado lo que hablas en un año.

\- Tsk¡, si es para no perderte por culpa de tus dudas. Lo hago con gusto.

\- Enserio piensas eso de mí.-tímidamente jugo con sus manos sonrojada. Sasuke sonrió tiernamente. Sakura le sonrió radiante. Ya no tenía dudas. Él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

\- Sa-ku-ra…

\- Siii.-respondió sabiendo lo que diría.

\- Acabemos lo que empezamos, ese vestido me trago muchas…posiciones de sacártelo.

Y una vez más metió su cabeza en su sexo. Haciéndole ver las estrellas como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Sa-su'kunn! H-Happy Valentine!

.

.

.

**.**.**.**.**

**.**

Hola, lo sé es un poco tarde para subirlo. Pero que mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que les haya gustado así como a mí. Aunque es un poco Cliché. Un poco fuera de los personajes, pero aun si me gustaron. Esa Sakura es una tremenda. Y Sasuke no se queda atrás.

Saludos a mis lectores y mis seguidores, gracias por apoyarme y leer cada una de mis historias.

Los quiere, **K.L.**

Besos y abrazos.

Nos leemos.

.

**REVIEWS**

.


End file.
